une joyeuse réunion de famille
by Le-baka-d-Hiroshima
Summary: -YAOI- une réunion de famille revue à la sauce Von Bielefield! Yue & Kaede, les cousines de Wolfram, yaoistes, sont bien décidées à rendre leur cousin complètement dingue... Yuuram, rating changeant, plusieurs chapitres. bonne lecture!
1. Prologue

Hum... Bonjour! Je suis **le baka d'Hiroshima **et c'est la première ois que je poste ici. Cette histoire a été presque entièrement écrite par **Pom-Pom **et **Paopu-boy **qui sont deux de mes meilleures amies (des p'tites frenchies!) Et comme cette histoire me plaît beaucoup et qu'elles l'ont abandonnée, dans ma grande générosité, je la continue et je la poste sur internet pour faire profité le monde entier (Quelle modestie, hein? Mes chevilles vont très bien! [XD])

Disclaimer: pas moi... (snif!) [T_T]

Rating: K+

bonne lecture! [^^]

* * *

Il était beau**,** endormi dans sa chemise de nuit rose**...** mignon**...  
**Accessoirement**...** excitant**.** **[****Baaaaaveuh... *µ*****]**

Le jeune Wolfram dormait tranquillement alors que Yuuri entra dans la chambre**,** il revenait du bureau ou il avait signé une tonne de paperasse aujourd'hui  
**-****le genre de chose normales à faire pour le maoh****-.  
**  
Yuuri s'installa sur le lit**,** à côté du beau et mignon Wolfram**.**  
Il avait eu une longue journée et avait vraiment besoin de se reposer**,** pourtant**,** son regard se perdit sur le corps du bel endormi**.**

Un corp parfait**,** un visage parfait**...** c'était peut-être un peu trop excitant pour Yuuri**.**  
Non**...** il ne fallait pas penser à ce genre de choses**,** surtout qu'il commençait à être sacrément excité**.** **[****si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... ^o^****]**

Il partit donc s'acouder à la fenêtre**,** regardant le ciel**,** essayant de penser à autres chose**...** essayant**...** mais il n'y arrivait vraiment pas**,** toutes ses pensés se tournaient vers Wolfram**. **Justement le concerné venait de se réveiller, il était appuyé sur une main pendant que l'autre frottait ses yeux ensommeillés. Même si c'est une chose que Wolfram faisait souvent, cette fois-ci il était plus... Beaucoup plus sexy. Son épaule était presque entièrement découverte, laissant apercevoir une parcelle de peau pâle, ses cheveux blonds un peu ébourrifés, lui donnant un air adorablement enfantin...

Reviews...? *puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2 : gomen

Bonjour! Ici le baka d'Hiroshima!Voilà la suite du début!

Pour le moment, la rating est toujours en **K+ **et le disclaimer, c'est toujours pas moi... Ne vous inquiétez pas! Un jour, Gwendal m'appardiendra, et comme chuis sympa, j'partagerai! [^o^]

Allez, j'arrête mes conneries! Bonne lectures, mes p'tits loups!

* * *

**"_Yuuri... Yuuri...? Qu'est ce que tu fais, t'as vu l'heure?** demanda Wolfram, avec une voix des plus endormie

**_Oh... Désolé, je t'ai réveillé... **s'excusaYuuri gêné par son excitation qui le 'brûlait'

**_Ca ne répond pas à ma question, Yuuri... **murmura Wolfram avec un regard énervé

**_Nan, j'ai pas vu l'heure, et franchement... Je m'en fiche, parce que j'ai travaillé toute la journée"** soupira Yuuri en se retournant vers la fenêtre.

Au final, la colère s'empara definitivement du blond. Il s'enervait absolument tout seul, hurlait des trucs comme: "t'es vraiment stupide, si t'es crevé, dors!" ou "je me demande bien qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un fiancé pareil!"... Yuuri avait beau essayer de s'excuser, il ne pouvait en placer une. C'est alors qu'il trouva le solution pour faire taire le prince qu'il désirait tant: l'embrasser! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt **[****Eh ben... C'est moi qu'ai pas eu l'idée avant... ^_^**""**]**? Il s'approcha doucement de Wolf, posa ses mains sur les hanches notre adorable blondinet, et alors que Yuuri s'apprétait à l'embrasser, il ressentit une vive douleur au visage.

**"_QU... QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS, HENACHOKO! è/é" **hurla Wolfram rouge et profondément énervé

**"_Je... Je..."** begeya Yuuri en massant l'arrète de son nez qui venait de se prendre le poing de Wolfram.

Wolfram quitta la pièce en courant, fou de rage... ça s'était passé vite... trop vite... Yuuri n'avait pas tout compris, il avait juste suivi son intuition... mais apparement il n'en a pas une super efficace...  
*****_Il faut dire que c'est normal_*****, se dit-il *****_j'ai faillit l'embrasser, comme ça, sur un coup de tête... il doit être... timide...?_*****  
Yuuridécida de suivre Wolfram, qui courait a une vitesse pas croyable... mais là n'était pas la question; Où se dirigeait-il ?  
Yuuri le suivit toujours sans que le blond ne s'en rende compte...  
Puis Yuuri compris où il allait... le bâtiment des ours-abeilles... pourquoi là-bas ?  
Il continua sa filature, essayant d'être le plus discret possible, il voulait savoir... pourquoi il fallait que ça soit ici qu'il aille se cacher... une fois arrivé dans le bâtiment, il vit Wolfram sauter dans le trou qu'ils avait fait la dernière fois... quand ils ont voulu y aller pour tuer le soit-disant "monstre" caché à l'intérieur.  
Il fit donc de même, puis se cacha derrière un des cocons pour pouvoir observer Wolfram.  
Celui-ci se plaça devant le plus gros cocons, posa une de ses mains dessus, ferma ses yeux...

**"_Yuuri", **prononça-t'il à voix basse...

Wolfram se laissa tomber sur les genoux, part terre, une larme roula le long de sa joue...

**"_Je t'aime...", **il chuchotait maintenant... des petits sanglot se firent entendre... bien sûr Yuuri n'avait pas entendu la déclaration de son fiancé !**[****Il avait couru, après tout... Il était éssouflé, haletant, sa respiration l'a empéché d'entendre ces A-DO-RA-BLES paroles.****]** Par contre, les sanglots, il les avait distinctement entendus... Il s'approcha de Wolfram avec quelques hésitations, et s'accroupit près de lui.

**"_Hum... Wolf... Je... Suis vraiment désolé, je me suis très mal condui et je m'en excuse...** murmura t-il la tête baissée, et gêné.

**_..." **... aucune réponse, n'était-ce pas prévisible? si, bien sûr. deux explications possible à cela: primo, Sa fierté le lui interdit, secundo, Il souffre vraiment... La première solution, sans hésiter. Wolfram ne pleurerait pas (du moins pas en public) si il souffrait, sa fierté (Eh ouais, toujours elle!) le lui interdirait. enfin...ça, c'est ce que pense Yuuri, et pour tout vous dire, je me demande si on peut vraiment faire confiance à un type qui s'occupe si peu de son MAGNIFIQUE fiancé... c'est pourquoi il est de ma responsabilité de reprendre Wolfram à Yuuri, un si KAWAII prince ne peut pas vivre dans ces conditions! x3


	3. Chapitre 3: ITEKIMASU!

Saluuuuuut! Le-baka-d-Hiroshima vous livre que vous attendiez toutes...! Laissez-moi imaginer que mon histoire plaît...

**Le rating va passer en T pour un petit moment un peu chaud.** Je dois vous le dire, j'écrirai sûrement un lemon par la suite.

Et aussi, je dois remercier trèèèèès chaleureusement **Caence** qui m'a reviewé la première! Je sui très très très heureuse que ça te plaise! J'espère que tu aimera la suite aussi! [^.^]

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Yuuri baissa la tête... puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il prit Wolfram dans ses bras. Le blondinet ne réagit pas. La douleur était trop forte. Il continuait de sangloter dans les bras du brun.

**"_Wolf...? Il est temps de dormir. Sinon tu seras fatigué, demain. Allez, on retourne dans notre chambre. **murmura le brun, tout doucement...

**_...Moui..." **repondit la voix triste de Wolfram entre deux silences

Les deux jeunes fiancés retournèrent dans leur chambre, puis, arrivés a destination, Wolfram partit dans la salle de bain, en fermant la porte a clé.

Yuuri, lui, se mit directement en pyjama, puis s'installa dans son lit (qui était, je precise, AUSSI celui de Wolfram :D).

Au bout de quelques heures, Yuuri n'avait toujours pas réussi a s'endormir.

_*** **__Hum... Wolfram n'est toujours pas sortit de la salle de bain... quelle heure il est au fait ?... deux heure du matin... fais ch... __*****_

Yuuri sortit du lit, s'avança de la porte de la salle de bain... puis... encore une fois, il hésita... puis il frappa à la porte, et au bout de quelques secondes...il commença a s'inquiéter.

**"_Wolfram... ?... tu... tu t'es noigné ? Heu... je sais pas moi... t'as tes règles ? Ah ouais non c'est vrai que c'est un truc de fille... -.-**

**_...hmpf... je boude. **repondit-il,sa voix étant revenue a la normale, avec une légère assonnance gamine.

**_... oO... Qwâââââ... ?**

**_Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te pardonner après ce que tu m'as fait ? **cria Wolfram en colère depuis la salle de bain

**_Je suis prêt a tout pour que tu me pardonnes, Wolfram... **insista Yuuri triste de voir son fiancé dans cet état...

**_...A touuuut...?** lâcha le boudeur dont la voix voulait dire:MWAHAHAHAHA! tu n'y échaperas pas, Yuuri!

**_*hésitation*...Oui, Wolfram, prêt a tout. **hésita Yuuri

**_*petit rire sadique* Dans ce cas... Pour te faire pardonner... Nan, d'abbord...Tu jure d'être d'accord? **ajouta le prince mazoku.

**_*grooooosse hésitaton* ...Euuuh...Hummmm...Ouiiii...? **répondit Yuuri toujours aussi hésitant.

**_Dans ce cas, pour te faire pardonner, et tu as juré d'être d'accord, tu seras mon esclave personnel. Tu feras tout ce que je te dirais quand je te le dirais, et ce pendant une durée indéterminée. ***_Ha ha! Le maoh a mes pieds!_*

**_...Même en public...?**

**_*rire sadique* Evidemment...Yuuri...**

**_...*gloups***

**chapitre 1 ****  
**Bon... Ben... Je crois, en tant qu'écrivateuse, que Yuuri est dans ce que j'appelle frequement le caca...Ou la bouse...Faut voir... Ou la vase...

NIARK NIARK NIARK!

**_...D'accord...**

Il est suicidaire celui là xP. Muhahahahahahahaha !

Et ils dormirent toute la nuit jusqu'au lendemain, où, devinez quoi (?), ils continuèrent de dormir (REVELATION! après s'être endormis à deux heures du matin, en même temps... -_-').

**[...]**

Il me regarde dans les yeux. Ouah...

**"_Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, Wolf... ? **me demanda-t-il avec douceur

**_Oui. **répondis-je

**_Bien, mais... dis le... si... ça te dérange ou bien, si tu as mal... **murmura-t-il,inquiet, **okay ?**

**_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne serais pas un boulet pour toi... fais ce que tu as à faire.**

**_WOLFRAM ! **s'écria-t-il, **Ne dis pas ça, tu n'es et ne seras jamais un boulet pour moi...**

**_Yuuri..."**

Han ! Il est beau, et siiiiiii gentil... !

Il met ses mains sur mes hanches denudées... Elles me paraîssent si douce...

Il rapproche son bas ventre de mon intimité... et... il commence a me pénétrer... gentiement, doucement, et moi... je n'ai que très peu mal.

Je le sens en moi... c'est... Ouah ! =/=

Puis les vas-et-viens commencent... d'abord gentiement, puis... plus... sauvagement.

Je gémis... non pas de mal... mais de plaisir... ou plutôt... de pure extase.

Il ne tarde pas à venir en moi... Hummm... c'est tout simplement parfait.

Je sens en moi se répendre la semence de mon fiancé, et je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à faire comme lui sur les draps...

Je gemis et crie de plaisir, malgrès la délicieuse douleur que je ressens.

**"_Aaaaaaaaaah...! Yuuri... Han... !**

**_Wolfram, je... je t'aime...!"**

**[...]**

Le jeune Wolfram se réveilla en sursaut...

**"_Ha... ha... Rââââââââââ ! C'était qu'un rêve ! M'énerve !"** cria le blond particulièrement frustré, et... hum... dur.

**_ Wolfram? **demanda le brun après être entré, **Enfin, tu te réveilles? **

**_Non... Sérieusement...? **ironisa son fiancé.

**_Hmpf! Et sinon, tu as bien dormi? **questionna Yuuri toujours aussi gentil.

**_Oui... J'ai fais un super rêve... **déclara Wolfram avec un sourire distrait et d'adorables rougeurs aux joues,** Mais pour parfaire cette matinée... Je veux un petit déjeuner au lit, et dans l'instant si possible.**

**_Y a pas écrit "homme à tout faire", là. **dit le maoh en désignant son front.

**_... Maintenant, si! **s'exclama Wolfram après avoir noté "Homme à tout faire" au feutre sur le front de Son brun, **Petit déjeuner, maintenant. Sans discuter.**

**_Holaaaa... T'es complètement pété, toi, ce matin... **réalisanotre petit brun, comme légèrement éffaré.

**_Et notre conversation d'hier...? **demanda le prince blond en faisant apparaître quelques lumineuses étincelles entre ses doigts.

**_Ah... Ca... Je croyais que tu plaisantait, moi...**

**_Ben comme quoi, non. Et pis d' abord, rammène moi mon petit déjeuner, j'attends."**


	4. Chapter 4: Homme à tout faire

Désolée! La suite a mis du temps a arriver! _Mea culpa_! Je crois que Yuuri est mal, non? [;P]

Attention! Dans ce chapitre, Wolfram va montrer une partie mesquine de sa personnalité! [^^]

Disclaimer: ... Je n'ai toujours pas pu acquérir KKM... [-_-']

Rating: Ce chapitre est soft! [=D]

Bonne lecture! (au fait, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent! je vois les vues augmenter un peu plus chaque jour! Merci infiniment! J'espère que vous allez aimer cette suite!)

**_Ben comme quoi, non. Et pis d' abord, rammène moi mon petit déjeuner, j'attends."**

Yuuri se leva et revint plusieurs minutes plus tard avec le déjeuner du prince blond qui pensait indéniablement au rêve torride qu'il venait de faire.

**"_Tiens, ton petit déjeuner.**

**_Merci!** s' exclama Wolfram, dans un élan de joie.

**_*pose le plateau* Au fait... Tu as parlé d'un rêve?** hasarda Yuuri

**_*rougissement tooooooout a fait étonnant*...Huuuuuum...Moui...*regard qui veut dire: NON! NE ME MANGE PAS!* **hésita la beaaaaauuuuuuuuu blond

**_Allez, raconte... **murmura le maoh avec douceur. ***regard qui veut dire: j'vais m'gener... c' est tout cru que j'vais t'bouffer! (vous aurez remarqué que cette phrase est toute pleine de sous-entendu! ^^)***

**_*il a carrément viré au cramoisi, là...*...Hummmm...Euuuuuh...Je...Tu...YAAAAA! /**

**_Fais pas ta timide, Wolfram.** dit Yuuri avec un léger air sévère.

**_*grande respirations*...Dans ce rêve...**murmura Wolfram,** Toi... et... Moi...**

**_BONJOUUUUUR WOOOOOLFRAAAAAAAAAAM!** hurla Greta, **Pourquoi as-tu autant dormi?**

**_A cause de ton père, il me fatigue, tu sais...(quoi des sous-entendu? et apres c'est moi qu'est perverse? bande de nazeeees! j'm'en fous... j'vais à la banque populaire. Et Yue elle va-elle va-elle va-elle va-elle va manger dans un fast-food...) **lâcha t-il dans un soupir

**_Yuuri...? C'est pas bien, tu as empéché Wolfram de dormiiiir...Au fait, Wolfram... Greta ne vous derange pas...? **

**_Pas le moins du monde, ma princesse. ^.^** fit le prince mazoku

**_Vous parliez de quoi? Greta veut savoir!** s exclama la petite princesse

**_Wolfram allait me raconter son rêve...** dit Yuuri en souriant naïvement

**_ohhhh... Greta veut l'entendre!** cria t-elle

**_Euuuuh...Ben...J'ai révé que j'étais dans un monde de sucreries avec Yuuri... **mentit Wolfram.

**_Greta y etait aussi?** demanda la petite fille très enthousiaste

**_Naturellement, ma princesse. **répondit Wolfram qui devenait sacrément doué en mensonge.

**_Ca c'est un super rêve, **lança Yuuri

**_... haha... ouii, c'est sûr haha... , **dit Wolfram (cet hypocrite)

**_Bon, il faut que j'y aille, Yuuri et Wolfram je vous revoie tout à l'heure.**

**_A bientôt ma chérie, **répondirent Wolfram et Yuuri.

Greta sortit de la chambre, puis une fois la porte fermée Wolfram se tourna vers Yuuri:

**_Alors, Monsieur le Maoh... qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour mettre du sucre dans mon thé ? j'vais pas le faire tout seul, ce serait un comble ! **

**_Tu t'es pas suffisament goinffré pendant ton sommeil, avec ton super rêve ? **plaisanta Yuuri

**_Yuuri c'etait pas drôle... c'etait même complètement nul.**

Yuuri soupira et mit une cuillerée de sucre dans la tasse de Wolfram, puis il mélangea et la donna au Prince von Bielefeld.

**_Yuuri... je vais pas la boire moi-même ! C'est toi qui vas tenir la tasse. **Ordonna Wolfram

**_Quoi ? Mais c'est absurde, tu vas t'en mettre partout ! **protesta Yuuri

**_Yuuuuuuriiii ? Rappelle toi d'hier soir... tu sais très bien ce qu il s'est passé... alooors ? **

Oui, c'était du pur chantage, et Wolfram profitais de la culpabilité de Yuuri, c'était, apparement, quelque chose de très amusant.

**_Bon, d'accord, **répondit Yuuri (c'est le soumis... je crois... ;D)

Yuuri approcha la tasse en porcelaine du visage de Wolfram, qui, par "pur accident" recula d'au moins deux pas. Le thé se renversa (sur Yuuri en majorité...^^) laissant Yuuri perplexe et Wolfram littérallement pété de rire.

**"_Ben, qu'est ce qui te prend, Yuu-chan? **demanda Wolfram moqueur, entre deux rires

**_...**

**_Qu est ce que t'attends? Le thé va pas venir tout seul!"** ajouta le blond reprenant son serieux.

Yuuri retenta l'experience avec un même resultat, jusqu'a ce que, à force de reculer, Wolfie heurte le mur.

**"_Mon thé, Yuuri."** ordonna Wolfie.

C'est alors qu'entrèrent dans la salle Annissina, Gisela et Cecilia, toutes ayant comme une envie de faire chier le monde (traduction: faire chier le maoh et les autres garcons, d'ailleurs...)

**"_Tee-hee, mon pititeuh Wolfeuh!"** cria Cecilia

Puis s'installa un gros blanc... Anissina, Gisela et Cecilia, debout à la porte d'entrée de la chambre de Yuuri, regardant Yuuri et Wolfram quasiment collés l'un contre l'autre, Wolfram en sandwich entre le mur et le Maoh...

Cela sous-entend tellement de choses...

**_Nous sommes sincèrement desolées de vous avoir derangé.** dit Gisela en s'inclinant avant de quitter la pièce suivie de très près par Cecilia. Seul Anissina restait là, à les regarder fixement.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé!

*puppy eyes* ... reviews...? Pleins de bonnes choses à vous et à la prochaine!

By le-baka-d-Hiroshima


	5. Chapter 5: Prenez soin de lui

Déjà la suite. je m'épate. Toujours plus fort, comme dirait l'autre! Alors! le chapitre 5 absolument pas sérieux. Ne pas me blâmer. Sioupléh.

**Disclaimers:** Bah nan. J'ai toujours pas kidnappé Gwen...

**Rating: **Connerie absolue.

**réponse aux reviews:** alors, déjà, et avant tout, MERCI !

_Kochiko_: Merci de tes conseils! Tes encouragements me font hyper plaisir ! et pour tout dire, je suis assez d'accord avec toi, un Wolf qui pleure n'est pas un Wolf. Mais j'ai pas eu le droit à toucher à cette partie du texte. Pour ce qui est du développement, je crois la lenteur et la douceur sont des choses importantes dans n'importe quelle relation. Moi, j'ai même tedance à dire que c'est allé trop vite ici, mais encore une fois "tu touches pas! tu continue!" (oui chef...) Enfin en tout cas, la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer ! Bonne lecture !

_Himeru-chan_: trop CONTENTE que tu AIMES ! le but est effectivement de faire ressortir les penchants yaoistes, alors tant mieux si ça marche ! (et je suis au moins aussi perverse que toi, sweetie ! [XD] le lemon vaincra!) En parlant de ça, j'y travaille. Mias, en fait ça demande plus de travail, car ma traductrice est trop jeune pour traduire des lemons, donc je les écris en anglais, et ma correctrice les traduis et les corrige; du coup ça prend un temps fou ! Enfin, j'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite autant que le reste ! Bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture à vous tous!

**

* * *

**

**_Nous sommes sincèrement desolées de vous avoir derangé.**

dit Gisela en s'inclinant avant de quitter la pièce suivie de très près par Cecilia. Seul Anissina restait là, à les regarder fixement.

**_Hum... cela m'inspire pour une prochaine invention... huuum... continuez je vous prie, faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là...**

**_Heeeeeeeeeeeeee, Anissina... s'il te plaît, pars. **Ordonna le maoh.

**_Rôôôôôôôô mais nooooon, soyez pas timide, je ne vais pas vous dévorer ! **s'exclama la folle étonnement souriante, **Et puis, si vous avez peur que Gwendal le sache, vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien, quant à Gisela, elle est trop timide, et Cecilia... oh mince... il faut aller réparer cette bétise de suite... Daaarkaaaaasskkoooooooosseuh ! **cria Anissina

**_OuuuiiiIIIII ? **Darkaskos se ramena

**_Il faut que tu ailles dire à Cecilia de ne rien rapporter par rapport à Sa Majesté.**

**_hmmmmmm...! Non. Je n'en ai pas envie. **répondit Darkaskos.

**_Oh je vois, tu fais ta mauvaise tête, hein ? Bien... tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte ! ... GISEEELAAAAAA ! **cria la jeune déglinguée aux cheveux magenta.

Tout à coup Gisela arriva.

**_Qu'y a t'il ? **Demanda la jeune femme

**_Ce cher Darkaskos à décidé de ne pas m'obéir... pourrais-tu lui faire comprendre qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il accepte ce que je demande ?**

**_Hum hum hum... oui... je comprends... Darkaskos ? N'as-tu pas entendu Anssina ? **demanda Gisela avec un sourire sadique au visage

**_Si... mais je veux pas le faire, j'en ai marre de faire tout les sales boulots ! **S'énerva Darkaskos

**_Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il se rebelle le p'tit Darkaskos ! **Ricana Gisela

**_Vous moquez pas ! J'en ai vraiment marre ! Je suis pas né Pigeon et je resterais pas Pigeon ! **sécria ce dernier

**_Kss Kss Kss... FOUTAIIISE ! T'es né pour être un soumis ! Mwahahahahaha maintenant Obéis-moi... UKE !**

**_ D'accord ! Désoléé sergent Giseela ! Ne me frappez pas ! Par pitiéée !**

Darkaskos se mit à courir comme un dératé à la recherche de Cécilia.

**_Merci Gisela, ça c'est du bon boulot, allez, maintenant monsieur le Maoh et mon fils, ici même vont faire certaine choses qui ne seront surement pas très chastes... alors... je te conseille de ne pas rester ici. **déclara Cecilia mode sourire Colgate (lol)

**_Oui je comprend ! j'y vais de suite ! **Dit Gisela, rougissante.

Anissina attendit que Gisela soit partie pour se tourner vers le couple royal et leur dire en souriant:

**_C'est bon, vous pouvez commencer ! **s'exclama la jeune "savante folle"

Mais son sourire partit bien vite quand elle vit que Wolfram et Yuuri s'était rhabillés pendant qu'elle réglait cette affaire avec Darkaskos, Cécilia et Gisela.

**_Hmpf ! C'est pas juste ! **bouda-t-elle à la manière d'une petite fille.** N'empèche ça m'a donné une sublime idée de machine... Hu, hu, hu, hu, hu, hu... !**

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers son laboratoire avec l'espoir de croiser Gwendal qui la fuyait un peu depuis sa dernière invention... Bien qu'elle doutait fort du fait qu'il l'appreciait encore après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, elle continua de chercher l'aîné des fils de Cecilia dans tout le château avec persévérance. Puis en courant dans les couloirs, elle croisa Conrad qui lui fit son sourire standard.

**_Bonjour, Anissina. **Dit il avec son calme habituel

**_ Conrad, tu tombes bien ! Tu n'aurais pas vu ton grand frère, par le plus graaaand des hasards ? **demanda-t-elle, **Ca fait un moment que je le cherche...**

**_La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, **commenca-t-il d'un air songeur, laissant apparaître une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux azurs de la savante folle, **il essayait de t'éviter, va savoir pourquoi...**

**_Et... Sinon il est où ?** redemanda la jeune femme, insistante.

**_Dans son bureau. **répondit le soldat toujours souriant

**_Merciiiii ! **s'exclama Anissina en courant vers le bureau de Gwen, puis à mi-chemin, elle se retourna et cria: **Au fait, bonjour, Conrad !**

Anissina ouvrit la porte du bureau à la volée déclara d'une voix proche du cri

**_Une nouvelle invention ! Ca va être amusant, n'est-ce pas mon très cher cobaye...?**

**_...** Gwendal dont le regard exprimait la peur ne répondit pas, mais laissa la jeune femme l'entraîner à sa suite.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans le laboratoire, Gwendal afficha un air sévère.

**_Anissina...** commenca-t-il d'une voix pleine de reproches.

**_Je n'ai même pas commencé à fabriqué ma machine.** coupa-t-elle, **Je t'ai fait venir parce que, pour commencer tu m'évite et je n'aime pas ça... Mais, bon, passons. Mes problème ne sont pas importants. En fait je m'inquiètais pour le couple royal.**

**_Wolfram et Sa Majesté...?** demanda le brun, perplexe, **Pourquoi devrai-t-on s'en inquiéter ?**

Anissina prit plusieurs grande inspirations, se demandant comment elle allait annoncer à son ami d'enfance qu'elle avait surpris le petit frère de ce dernier se laisser toucher et peut-être plus par le maoh. Ils sont fiancés, mais beaucoup pensaient que Yuuri ne prenait pas ça au sérieux sous prétexte que c'était un accident. Lasagna et Doria n'étaient pas de cet avis contrairement à Sangria et Effe. Anissina était d'accord avec lasagna et Doria, si il s'en fichait, il aurait rompu leur engagement.

**_Euuh... Gwen, Tu promets de pas te mettre en colère...?** sa voix tremblait trahissant son inquiétude et sa peur, **Tu... Tu promets, hein ?**

Gwendal soupira. Il connaissait Anissina depuis presque toujours et l'avait toujours considéré comme une amie (et on l'espère, un peu plus ( =3 )) mais jamais il ne l'avait entendu lui demander de ne pas s'énerver.

**_Je te le promets. **répondit-il. Sa voix se trouva fort rassurante, tout comme son regard qui pouvait sembler presque sympathique. **Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, je te promets que je m'énerverais pas et que je ne dirais rien à personne.**

**_A personne ? **récapitula la jeune femme pour obtenir une confirmation

**_A personne.** répéta le soldat brun, **Allez, il se passe quoi exactement?**

**_J'ai vu... Lord Von Bielefield... Ton petit frère...**

Elle regarda à droite et à gauche comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les voyait et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Gwendal. Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes (genre, comme ça: O.O (^_^))

**_QUOI? COMMENT TU AS PU ME CACHER UNE CHOSE PAREILLE, ANISSINA? **hurla-t-il une immense vague de colère l'envahissant soudainement. (sa tête ressemblait à ça : è.é)

**_Tu avais promis de ne pas t'énerver, Gwendal Von Voltaire! **répondit elle avec sévérité.

Gwendal quitta le laboratoire de notre savante folle d'un pas rapide et énervé. Il entra dans son bureau toujours aussi en colère et prit le maoh à part.

**_Votre Majesté, je dois vous parler très sérieusement. **dit-il sans cacher sa colère.

Au même moment, dans le bureau, Wolfram regardait Yuuri et son grand frère passer le pas de la porte du bureau avec inquiétude. Il ne remarqua pas le moins du monde son autre grand frère le fixait avec son éternel sourire standard.

**_Il s'est passé quelque chose, Wolfram? **demanda le châtain** Quelque chose qui vaille la colère de Gwendal?**

**_Euh... Pas que je sache... **répondit Wolfram après quelques instants de réflexions.

**_Wolfram... on ne me la fait pas à moi, quoi qu'il se soit passé, tu peux me le dire.** ajouta Conrad en se rapprochant de son petit frère et en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Le blond resta silencieux quelques instants et, bizarrement, il ressenti très vite le besoin de parler de tout ça, de tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Yuuri, de son rêve et de son mensonge. Une petite larme apparut discrètement au coin de son oeil, ce qui n'échappa naturellement pas à Conrad. Celui-ci posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du prince mazoku. Ce dernier s'en voulait de sa faiblesse. Pleurer devant Weller. Génial. Sa réputation allait en prendre un sacré coup. Sa fierté n'allait pas s'en remettre. Du moins pas de sitôt...

**_C'est de sa faute ! **s'écria-t-il entre deux sanglots, **C'est à cause de ce henachoko !**

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fais pour que tu lui en veuille autant ? **demanda Conrad bien qu'il était quasiement sur de la réponse.

**_C'est de sa faute il me rends dépendant de lui, je perds tout mes moyens avec lui, je rougis tout le temps, je suis limite timide, IL ME REND DINGUE! Et cet imbécile ne s'en rends même pas compte ! **Il pleurait de plus en plus et crait de plus en plus fort, aussi.

**_... Je pense que tu es amoureux et que ta fierté n'encaisse pas bien le coup. **hypothésa Conrad.

Wolfram regardait son aîné les yeux pleins de larmes et l'air plus triste que jamais. Le châtain avait un air plus sérieux que d'habitude et semblait s'inquiéter au moins un peu pour son frère. Lequel fut désagréablement surpris lorsque Conrad lui prit le bras et l'entraina jusqu'à la chambre royale.

**_Et c'est à cause de ces sentiments-là que Yuuri se retrouve avec "Homme à tout faire" écrit sur son front?** demanda le grand frère avec un air amusé. Cette question fit apparaître sur le visage du cadet un vague sourire entre ses larmes.

**Pendant ce temps, avec Yuuri et Gwendal;**

Gwendal emmena Yuuri un peu plus loin, là où aucune oreille indiscrète ne pourrait les entendres... dans le bâtiment des Ours-Abeilles, par exeeemple...  
Arrivé au Bâtiment Gwendal s'arrêta devant Yuuri, et le fixa de ses yeux menaçants.

**"_Gwendal, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? **cria le maoh

**_Ce qu'il me prend... ?** murmura Gwendal d'un ton calme et désagréable. **Ce... ce qu'il me prend ?"**

Un grand calme s'installa tout à coup dans la pièce sombre, vieillie et pleine de trous dans le sol (dont le trou qu'on fait Wolfram et Yuuri xD).  
Et tout à coup...

**"_Ce qu'il me prends ? Il me prend que je n'aime pas le fait que vous jouiez avec les sentiments de Lord von Bielevield, de mon frère ! Il vous aime, ne l'avez-vous toujours pas compris votre Majesté ? Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte du mal que vous lui faite ? Anissina m'a tout avoué, elle m'a raconté qu'elle vous avait surpris en train de... 'taquiner' Wolfram ! Je ne peux pas accepter cela ! **Lâcha Gwendal, d'une seule traite.

**_Mais.. mais je ne joue pas... je...**

**_Vous... ?** insista Gwendal

**_Je l'aime !** lança Yuuri, la larme à l'oeil.

**_... Prométez-vous que vous l'aimez vraiment ?** questionna Gwendal, les sourcils froncés, d'un ton sévère.

**_Oui ! Je pourrai l'affirmer sur ma vie s'il le fallait ! J'en suis à un point où je ne peux pas me passer de lui, de son visage, de sa voix, de sa présence à côté de moi, de tout en lui ! Pour moi, ce n'est pas, et ce ne sera jamais un jeu entre nous ! Jamais !"**

Les larmes coulaient à présent en abondance sur ses joues légèrement rougies.  
Gwendal le regarda, d'un air légèrement attendri (Gwendal avec un air attendri... essayons de nous imaginer ceci... Huuum... ça fait peur TT_TT) et surtout, rassuré.

**"_... Prenez soin de Wolfram, votre majesté.** déclara-t-il, clamement, avant de se retourner, et de partir, laissant le Maoh seul au monde (tel la statue de marbre U_U... °Sbeum, Paf, Boum, Tchak, Bom° Mais Aaaïeuuuh T_T, boooon d'accord, j'arrête avec mes conneries que j'ai repiqué dans les totally spies)**"**

* * *

Ce chapitre était plus long, quand même... J'espère que vous vous êtes autant amusé que moi !

... *pout* reviews...?


	6. Chapter 6: 1 à 0 pour le coeur

Bonjour. Je suis Paopu-Boy. J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire avec une amie, puis J. dit'e le Baka-d-Hiroshima, l'a reprise, suite à notre abandon. Ce n'est pas le problème aujourd'hui.

Vous savez tous ce qui se passe au Japon en ce moment. Mon amie auteure est en danger. Elle est exposée aux radiations, mais continue cependant à écrire, mais ne pouvant pas les poster, elle me demande de le faire. Je demanderai, s'il-vou-plaît, le plus de reviews possibles pour elle, qui travaille dur malgré les conditions.

Merci, et bonne lecture.

* * *

Une fois Gwendal disparu de sa ligne de vue, Yuuri déclara un **"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'aime trop pour ne pas prendre soin de lui, après tout, c'est de moi et de Wolfram dont on parle." **avant d'esquicer un sourire, un sourire amoureux.

En tout cas, c'était dit, il avait enfin avoué de vive voix, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était amoureux de Wolfram, plus personne ne pouvais plus rien y changé à présent.  
Puis il repartit avec les autres, arriva dans son bureau, où se trouvait Conrad, Wolfram, Gwendal, Darkaskos et Sangria (qui apportait des Tasses de Thé).  
La servante, en voyant la Majesté arriver, commença à s'affoler:

**"_... Ah... Gommeeeenasai ! Honto ni Gommenasai ! Je suis sincèrement désolée, quand j'ai vu que vous n'étiez pas là, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'apporter six tasses de thé, alors, j'ai bu la vôtre, pour ne pas faire de gâchi ! Je... je m'excuse de ce comportement complètement blâmable !**

**_Aaah mais ne tinquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave du tout, je te jure, ne t'en fait pas pour si peu ! **déclara le roi en souriant. **J'ai eu ma dose de thé ce matin...! **pensa-t-il avec amusement.**"**

Sangria s'inclina encore une fois, et partit en direction des cuisines en courant. Gwendal signait des papiers avec concentration, Conrad astiquait soigneusemant son épée, Darkaskos se plaignait pour le fun et Wolfram lisait silencieusement un livre qui semblait être un roman. Yuuri s'approcha et se pencha pour lire le titre du roman en question. Wolfram le regarda faire du coin de l'oeil, et ne pu s'empécher de sourire vaguement au comportement de son fiancé. Le maoh se redressa en souriant, il passa sa main derrière sa nuque et dit d'une voix légèrement ennuyée:

**"_Hi,hi... J'ai pas réussi à lire... ^_^' "**

Wolfram sourit gentiement à Yuuri qui semblait adorablement perdu. (x3 kawaii desu ne?)

**"_Il y a marqué "Lord von Hellfringt et le passé du vieux Feilly", c'est le nom de ce roman, si tu veux, je pourrai te le préter une fois que je l'aurai fini, ça te dit ?"**

Même si il cachait bien son jeu, c'était difficile pour Wolfram de parler ainsi (amicalement, et comme si rien ne s'était passé) à son fiancé.

**"_Ah oui ça me ferait plaisir, merci Wolf !**

**_... De rien."**

Ainsi se termina leur courte discution, qui ne servait à rien, à part à combler ce blanc... qui commençait à peser sur l'athmosphère de la pièce (ça se dit ça ?).  
C'était stressant, autant pour Wolfram, que pour Yuuri, de ne pas savoir que dire ou faire, surtout quand on est avec la personne que l'on aime...

Bref! En tout cas, entre le moment où Yuuri entra das la pièce et le moment où je vous écrit, il s'est passé, environ quatre heures. Quatre heures durant lesquelles Yuuri avait remplacé Gwen dans la signature de paperasses, où Conrad était parti se balader dans le château, où Darkaskos était parti s'entrainer. Un laps de temps durant lequel Murata et Greta étaient passés en coup de vent, et où Wolfram était parti dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Yuuri qui partit le retrouver après les quatre heures dont je vous parle depuis tout à l'heure.

Donc, dans la chambre royale... Lorsque Yuuri entra dans la pièce, il était très tard, et la lune était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. (je laisse l'ordi à Kaede, pour une description plus détaillée!)

C'était la pleine lune, et les rayons clairs de cette dernière filtraient à travers la fenêtre de la chambre du maoh. Ces rayons d'une pureté hors du commun, qui, ce soir-là, venaient caresser avec douceur le visage d'un certain blond endormi. Le beau blond en question s'était endormi assi devant le bureau de la chambre, la joue posée sur ses bras croisés sur la table de travail. Il avait dû sombrer dans les bras de Morphée par surprise, car il portait encore son uniforme bleu qui lui allait si bien (et que, soit dit en passant, Yuuri rêvait de lui enlever... hu, hu,hu...) plutôt que son adorable chemise de nuit rose. Yuuri, plutôt attendri par la scène, s'approcha inconsciemment vers son fiancé et lui frôla doucement la joue du bout des doigts.

**"_Sa peau... Elle est si... Douce... **pensa le maoh malgrè lui. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête,

**tête de yuuri****: Qu'est ce qui me prends? Wolfram est un garçon! Un GARCON! **

**coeur de yuuri****: oui, mais un beau garçon, fort et intelligent avec ça! et aussi éfféminé! **

**tête de yuuri****: C'EST PAS LE PROBLEME!**

**yuuri**** (tout court): 1 à 0 pour le coeur... **

**coeur de yuuri****: Yeeees! J'TECRASE, CERVEAU DE MES DEUUUUUX!" **

Pendant que yuuri luttait pour départager sa tête et son coeur, le sommeil si paisible de Wolfram sembla s'agiter quelque peu. Il remuait sur sa chaise et gémissait, ce qui sortit Yuuri de ses (stupides et humaines) pensées. Wolfram n'avait pas l'air d'aller, il gémissait et remuait de plus en plus. Au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquelles Yuuri ne sembla pas savoir comment réagir, Le blond se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux éffarés, remplis de panique et de terreur. Il pleurait, aussi. Il tourna la tête plus ou moins vivement, comme si il cherchait quelque chose, qu'il trouva dès l'instant où il posa son regard sur Yuuri. Il se leva, non sans quelques difficultés, puis avança d'un pas chancelant jusqu'à Yuuri qui le rattrapa de justesse alors que le blond faillit tomber. Le prince Mazoku s'accrocha à la veste du maoh, ses pleurs redoublant. Yuuri, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette étreinte innatendue, passa maladroitement ses mains dans le dos du Von Bielefeld qui pleurait contre lui, lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse tout en lui murmurant des mots doux.

Lorsque Wolfram fut calmé, Yuuri, qui était drôlement rouge et drôlement géné (et un peu excité, aussi... ^^'), essaya doucement de se séparer du blond qui lui sanglota:

**"_Non... R... Reste avec moi... Y... Uuri...**


	7. Chapter 7: cauchemar

Me revoilà après une longue absence!

Bonne lecture! [:D]

* * *

_**...**" Le brun ne répondit pas, trop touché pour dire quoi que ce soit, mais en guise de réponse, il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front du blond, qui, bien que surpris se laissa faire sans un mot.  
Un silence s'insalla bientôt dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas un de ces affreux silences pesants et désagréables, non, c'était un silence léger et flottant, un silence duquel nos deux protagonistes ne voulaient pas sortir, ils y étaient bien , après tout. Mais, Yuuri dû mettre fin à cette douce atmosphère pour poser la question qui le tracassait depuis que Wolfram s'était réveillé...  
"_**Euh... Huuuum... Wolf...?** demanda le brun  
_**...**?  
_**Ca ne va pas? Tu as fais... Un cauchemar, peut-être?**"  
Le blond lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, puis il baissa les yeux.  
"_**C'était, de loin, le pire cauchemar que j'ai jamais fais...** souffla-t-il.  
_**D'accord...** murmura Yuuri, **Tu veux bien me le raconter, Wolf?**  
_**O... Oui... C'était horrible... J'ai rêvé que tu te faisais tuer...** (il se serra un peu plus contre le corps de Yuuri) **Et que... Je ne pouvais rien faire... Je... J'ai eu si peur, Yuuri!**" Et il explosa en sanglots, laissant Yuuri attendri et légèrement perplexe. Wolfram pleurait et Yuuri ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis une idée jaillit de son esprit. Il prit les mains de Wolfram et les posa sur sa joue.  
"_**Wolf?** demanda t-il au blond dont les yeux se remplissaient de surprise,** Regarde-moi... Tu vois? Je suis vivant, Wolfram.**  
_**...**  
_**Ta main est sur ma joue, n'est ce pas?** continua le brun, **Et tout à l'heure elle était sur mon torse, hum?(Wolfram hocha positivement la tête en rougissant adorablement.) Et, que je sache les fantômes ne sont pas solides, si? (signe négatif de chez Wolfram, + nouveau rougissement! ^3^) Alors tu vois...? Je suis vraiment vivant...**"  
Maintenant qu'ils étaient tout les deux embarrassés au possible, la fierté du blond décida que c'en était trop, et rompi cette magnifique scène que j'ai taaaant aimé écrire. Donc, ils se séparèrent (à contre-coeur) et Wolfie se dirigea calmement vers l'immense salle de bain de la chambre, avant de s'y enfermer. (Bon... Maintenant que je suis à l'ordinateur... Autant en soutirer une satisfesance personnelle... hu, hu, hu... Kaede's back...)  
P.O.V. Wolfram:  
*_Je me demande pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si parfait...? _  
_Pourquoi faut-il que je l'aime, lui? _  
_N'aurais-je pas pû tomber sous le charme d'un autre?_  
_Raaaah! Arrête de penser comme ça, Lord Von Bielefield, tu te fais du mal... Mais ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse? _  
_Ma vérité, ou plutôt celle de notre couple, c'est qu'il se tient sur la corde raide. L'amour à sens unique est si douloureux... Yuuri, que dois-je faire pour que tu m'aimes? _  
_Dois-je... Changer? NON! Ôtes-toi cette idée de la tête, Wolfram! S'il ne t'aime pas comme tu es, alors il ne t'aimeras jamais! Et puis n'oublions pas qu'en amour, tout ce qui compte c'est le bonheur de l'autre, n'est ce pas? Si il est heureux, même sans toi, tu es aussi heureux que lui..._  
_Mais ça, ça voudrait dire que je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur... Ca veut dire que je suis condamné à être le seul à aimer dans notre "couple"? C'est hors de question! Si je ne peux pas avoir Yuuri, Personne ne l'aura! Et j'irai me pendre!*_  
_Sans sortir de mon monologue mental, j'entrai dans mon bain. L'eau brûlante de mon bain fumant eut vite fait de me délasser complètement. Bientôt, je ne pensais plus à rien, et sentis le sommeil prendre le dessus sur ma raison. Je m'apprètais à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Plutôt de mauvaise humeur, je criai:_  
"_**Qui est-ce?**  
_**Pardon de te déranger, Wolf, mais il est tard, il vaudrait mieux que l'on aille nous coucher.** me disait la voix de mon fiancé, malheureusement étouffée par l'épaisse porte qui nous séparait, **Je sens que la journée de demain va être lonnnngue!**  
_**D'accord, Yuuri, j'arrive!** répondis-je sentant la bonne humeur de mon Henachoko déteindre sur moi.  
P.O.V Normal  
Le beau blond sorit de la salle de bain vêtu d'une seule et simple qui couvrait seulement la partie la plus intéressante de son corps, et Yuuri sentait la sienne plutôt... dure... , (! \(/)/ ) Le Maoh détourna la tête, de peur d'être confronté à la duuuuuuure réalité suivante: le simple fait de regarder Wolfram (surtout dans cette tenue), l'excitait plus que necessaire... (^^). Le blond, quant à lui, avait atteint son quota maximal de rougissement...  
"_**Huuuuuuuuum... Aurais-je dû... M'habiller, avant de sortir?** demanda Wolfram, géné, **Désolé! Je vais immédiatement mettre ma chemise de nuit!**  
_**Non, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, je...Non... En fait, il vaudrait mieux que tu te rhabilles, finalement...** répondit Yuuri, dont la couleur des pomettes pouvaient facilement rivaliser avec celle de mon drap (\(^^)/ youpiiiii! vive mon drap! ... okay, j'me rendoooors... [...] ...avec K-chan...hu, hu, hu...).  
**_D'accord.** lâcha le blond encore plus rouge que Yuuri si c'eût été possible... ([...] oui je sais j'parle strange quand Kaede prend le dessus, mais j'y peux rien! bref! oui je te rends l'ordi et non je ne suis pas un misérable insecte!O [...])"  
Donc, une fois qu'ils furent tout deux habillés pour la nuit, ils se dirigèrent vers le grand lit qu'ils avaient en commun. La nuit promettait d'être longue... Installés dans le lit royal, un blanc s'installa, de nouveau. Puis, sur un coup de tête (et surtout pour couper ce silence!), Yuuri lança:  
"_**Euuuuh... Dis, Wolf, pour le mariage, tu comptes mettre une robe?**"  
Wolfram, en entendant ces mots, fût comme coupé dans son élan, complètement bloqué. Il tourna trèèèèèèèès lentement la tête vers son fiancé, et, d'une voix tremblante, demanda;  
"_**...Qu-qu'est ce que... Tu viens de dire...?**" 


	8. URGENT : A LIRE

S'il-vous plais, venez lire le profil. Il s'agit d'une** véritable urgence**.

Avec mes sincères remerciements,

Paopu-Boy.


End file.
